PT
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs has a very big shock waiting for him in the team's Personal Training session... - oneshot, Kibbs - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

The team was hanging out in the gym room waiting for Gibbs to arrive. McGee and DiNozzo were standing by the ring talking.

"Kate looks really fired up and ready to go," McGee commented as they both looked at Kate beating the crap out of a punching bag.

"Yeah," Tony replied.

"I wonder who is up against Gibbs," McGee thought aloud.

"Probably me," Tony replied cringed at the thought.

"Welcome to my P.T. session!" Gibbs boomed as he walked into the gym, spotting McGee and DiNozzo he headed over towards them.

"McGee, you take on DiNozzo in the boxing ring. I'll go with Kate first, after fifteen minutes we swap around," He instructed then walked towards Kate. She looked up at Gibbs approaching. "Grappling with this old marine" he said thumping his hand against his chest. Kate tore the boxing gloves from her hands; her heart skipped a beat _'Grappling with the one man I can't stop thinking about day or night. I'm in heaven!' _She thought to herself as she walked beside Gibbs.

For several minutes they sparred against each other, throwing their hands at each other and blocking with their forearms. Sighing Kate stopped and dropped her arms by her side.

"Gibbs! Stop holding out on me," she whined

"What?" he asked confused, standing still as well.

"Just because I'm a _girl_ doesn't mean you should take it easy on me. I was handpicked to protect the President, remember?" Gibbs nodded his head then tackled her around her waist. Kate groaned as she thudded against the ground, they wrestled on the floor pushing one another around on the mat.

"That better?" Gibbs asked slightly out of breath.

"Much!" Kate replied pushing him back and quickly standing on her feet. Gibbs smiled at her response and swung a punch her way, Kate quickly ducked then grabbed his ankle and pulling it out from underneath him. Gibbs smiled faded when the move Kate had produced sent him towards the ground lying flat on his back. Towering over Gibbs, Kate then extended her hand offering to help him up, he tightly took a hold. Kate grinned and sent Gibbs flying across to mat to the other corner.

Her heart began to beat quickly once more; she knew what was coming next. _'I just beat Gibbs twice, I'm about to get smashed,'_ she thought to herself as she stared down at Gibbs. She stood up straight, rising her fits up she waited for Gibbs. He stood up in front of her and started to spar again, then without any warning kicked Kate behind her knee catching her off guarded resulting she fell to the floor. He knelt down beside her placing his hand over her throat, Kate pushed her foot against Gibbs shoulder sending him crashing to the floor. She swiftly moved over him, sitting on his stomach, she reached up and pinned his wrists down to the floor.

"Gibbs" Kate grunted his reply. She began to breathe quickly, she could already feel her heart pounding against her chest.

"Are you ok Kate?" he asked worried as he noted the change in her body. His gaze was then drawn to her chest were her top gapped open.

"Gibbs, I, um… see… I really like you a lot," she muttered, staring into his blue eyes waiting for an answer. Minutes passed yet Gibbs still said nothing nor attempted to shift Kate from on top of him. "Are you going to speak at all or are you just going to stare?" she asked impatiently, she could feel her cheeks blush. She got up and stormed off to the change rooms.

Gibbs sat up staring at the door way which Kate had stormed to. He turned his head slightly wondering how McGee and DiNozzo were going. He chuckled to himself as he saw McGee was on the floor with DiNozzo standing over him triumphantly. Groaning as he got up he walked in the same direction Kate had taken. Gibbs could hear running water so he guessed she must be having a shower. He sat down on the bench in between the two rows of lockers waiting for Kate to come out.

**x-x-x**

Kate stood under the water, letting the warm water trickle down her bare skin. Tears raced down her face but she could not tell what were tears or water, as they were camouflaged by the running water. Only when Kate was satisfied she had her nerves under control, she loosely draped a towel around her body. She walked down to the last row where she set out her clothes neatly sitting on the bench. In one of the aisle she noticed someone sitting down, to be more precise a male figure. Stopping in her tracks she then walked backwards to the place she saw the guy sitting down.

"Kate," Gibbs called out as she stood just a few feet away.

"Gibbs. This is the girl's changes room! What are you doing here?" she asked shocked. The towel slipped from her fingers and pooled around her ankles. Gibbs rushed forward and picked up the towel, he wrapped it around her body and held onto it tightly.

"I never told you how I feel towards you," He whispered into her ear. As he spoke she could feel goose bumps arising all over her body. Gibbs was so close she could feel him breathing on her.

"How do you feel?" she squeaked as her heart was in her throat.

"The same as you," he said, Kate took the towel from Gibbs as she walked down to the end. He quickly followed her and leaned against a locker.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Waiting for you, so we can get out of here. Why, what are _you_ doing?" he asked, copying her tone.

"Getting dressed! Now turn around or close your eyes," Closing his eyes Kate quickly got dressed and tugged on his sleeve. "So how are we to get out with McGee and DiNozzo in the gym? They would surely see us leave,"

"Back door!" Gibbs whispered, taking her hand.

**- The End -**


End file.
